


A Mouthful

by hunters_retreat



Series: Terminator: The Winchester Chronicles [8]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sex with Metal, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: John remembers.





	A Mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of Sam/John/Dean/Cameron, what do you want

 

  
John looked at Sam, looked at his brother and they way they made the space that was too tight for one somehow manage to look comfy with their frames both pushed up against one another.There was nothing sexual about the pose, it was just two men who were used to living in each other’s space and didn’t feel the need for breathing room.He saw the same thing in the Reese brothers and there were times when it all made him envious.

 

And angry.There had never been any chance of siblings for him.He’d made sure of that when he sent his father back in time.Made sure that Sarah Connor gave birth to him and made sure that she turned her back on any thought of a happy life, of more children and love.She’d turned into a fighter for him as had so many others. Like his father and uncle.

 

In Sam and Dean though… they were fighters for someone else, always had been. When they became a part of the resistance, he’d been worried until he realized that the loyalty they’d given him was absolute. Nothing and no one would keep the Winchester brothers from their word and he wasn’t sure even death would do it. He had this vague image of them rising from their grave to keep him safe and he shook it off with a fond shake of his head.

 

He remembered his first meeting with them, off the battlefield, remembered how hostile Dean was and how Sam had watched with barely suppressed indulgence. “What do you want?” Dean had demanded.

 

“I need your help.” John had said softly. “I need men like you to help us survive.”

 

Dean had looked back at Sam and his brother had shrugged. Dean had looked him over and when he met his eyes, both stared back, hard and determined and will solid as metal. He’d nodded. “We’ll be what you need.”

 

Back then he’d had no idea how true those words were. Now, as he looked over at the brothers, he bit the inside of his lip to keep from smiling. What do you want? God if Dean asked him right now… he’d get a whole other answer. And a mouthful of something other than words.

 


End file.
